Do Not Disturb
by Regular Decorated Emergency
Summary: You should really consider using a 'Do Not Disturb' sign next time." A little Stephen/Conner fic for my friend Tabby.


Do Not Disturb

Stephen used the key tat Abby had given him for emergencies. He had used it seven times and not once for anything even remotely serious. He was shocked to find Conner in just his boxers- no shocker there since the house had to be kept so hot for Rex- and a frilly pink apron while singing at the top of his lungs and completely off key. He stifled a laugh and walked over to the island counter, wondering how long it would take for him to notice.

"Hey Abs, would you hand me the vanilla extract?" Conner asked, before continuing to sing his sappy love song.

Stephen skimmed over the ingredients in front of him, picked up the little glass bottle and handed it to the geek.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Stephen chuckled causing to Conner to jump and turn around to face him with a horrified expression. "You're not Abby."

"Not since the last time I checked anyway."

"How'd you get in here?

"Abby gave me a key?"

"It took me two months to get a key, and I lived here. Why would she give you one?"

"Why not?"

"Wait, are you two going out or something?"

"Why are you jealous?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Well she's quite the bird, wouldn't you agree?  
"Well yeah, I suppose," he stuttered as Stephen stepped closer. "What are you doing?"

"You've got batter on your face."

Conner moved to brush it over, but Stephen grabbed his hand, stopping him. "I've got it." He leaned forward, pressed his mouth against Conner's check and flicked his tongue against the other man's skin just long enough to lick off the batter. "That's actually quite good," he told him.

Conner stared at him baffled. "W-what did you do that for?"

"I told you, you had batter on your face. I just thought I would be nice and get it off for you," he told him innocently.

"But, but- what?"

"You want to know the truth?"

"Well, yeah."

"I wanted an excuse to kiss you."

Conner stared at him wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"Although, I really wouldn't have considered that a kiss. Shame, guess I'll just have to try again," he smirked, pressing his lips to Conner's, who let out a tiny yelp before leaning back against the counter and kissing him back.

Stephen pulled away and looked down at the slightly shorter man. "Huh, never really took you for the type of guy that would be into other guys. I thought you were in love with our own little lizard girl."

"I could really say the same thing about you."

"Don't judge a guy by who he flirts with. 'Sides she knows it was all innocent. She even told me that she didn't want anything to go on between us herself. She said it would be too odd to be going out with someone that she worked with. When is she due back anyway?"

"Don't know, probably not until later."

"Good," he smirked, pulling Conner over to the couch and continuing to kiss him.

Ten minutes later, Abby came in and gasped at the sight of the two men making out on her couch, Conner in only his boxers and Stephen shirtless. She broke out in laughter. "_What_ is going on here?" she asked causing them to jump apart and Stephen fall on the ground.

"Baking?" Conner asked innocently.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to be back until later."

"I forgot the movie that Jenny, Caroline, and I were going to watch. I'll just grab it and go," she giggled, rushing over to the telly and picking up the DVD on top. "See you guys later."

"Wait, Abs, don't tell Jenny okay?" Conner asked.

"Or Cutter for that matter either," Stephen added.

"Don't worry. Your dirty little secret is safe with me. I've really got to go. The girls are waiting. Try not to ruin my house in the process of your little gay love thing. You might want to put up a 'Do not disturb' sign next time."

"Don't worry, your house is safe with us. We'll try not to scare Rex for life in the process," Stephen laughed as Conner blushed a deep red, his expression shocked.

"Night, night," she chuckled before rushing out the door, where she continued her previous fit of laughter. This was just too good, she had to tell the girls!

-

-

-

Happy Birthday Part II

Love,

Spike

(and elle)


End file.
